Taking Down The Enemy
by 1Romitri4
Summary: (5th Story to R.B.S) With Robert Doru and his minions in jail, the trial can finally start. Rose is determined to take them all down, but she isn't alone. Her ghost friend Mason is spying on each and every person at court while Eddie and Christian try to gather as much information as they can find. Will they succeed at taking down the enemy or will the enemy take down them?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Here's the very first chapter! :D **

**Sorry it took me a long time to post this! **

**P.S. I'm only going to be posting on either Mondays & Sundays since they are my only free days! **

**Enjoy(:**

* * *

**(Mason P.O.V) **

I tried to move on from this world, but there's just something holding me back. Like some sort of unfinished business I have left to do before I can go...

It feels great being able to protect the ones I love. Popping in and out of their dreams. Telling them who they can trust and who they should watch out for. Now that I told my best friend Eddie about Mia Rinaldi. Let's hope he can tell the others without Mia or Robert Doru and his minions catching us before we catch them.

I recently found that our suppose to friend Mia is working with our long time enemy Robert to...I don't really know what they're planning to do. Well not yet anyways. I'm determined find out.

What I don't understand is why Robert Doru after so many years of hiding from the world decided to come out all of a sudden and hire with a bunch of Moroi and dhampirs? I'm pretty sure I missed a lot when I was away. Well I'm back now and ready to keep my friends safe from any harm that comes to them.

It's a good thing I'm a ghost who can go wherever and whenever I want and not get seen. But, my friends aren't ghosts. You can see and hear them perfectly. That's why I do all the spying around court. It kind of makes me sad though that I walk these halls every day and not one single person even notices me.

That's not really true. I mean there's one person who can see and hear me that I know of. My other best friend's little daughter Rosalie. She's Shadow Kissed meaning that she is mentally connected to her best friend James Szelsky who is spirit user. Usually the mental attachment is referred to as a "bond."

"Mason," Rosalie's sleepy voice broke through my thoughts. "Mason, what's going to happen?"

Turning toward her, I focused my attention on the little girl laying next to me. "I have no clue what's going to happen, kiddo."

"You're going to be there when I have to tell the judge my story, right?"

I smiled down at her. "Of course I'll be there! I promise. I'll holding your hand the whole time."

Hearing me say that made her feel a whole lot better about going to the trial. I still don't get why there has to be a trial when they know who the kidnapper is and he's in jail right now.

Robert Doru kidnapped Rose's and her husband Dimitri's little daughter Rosalie and James to get back at Rose for killing his older half brother Victor Dashkov. I learned that piece of information from over hearing Rose and Dimitri talking.

Yes, I felt bad for ease dropping, but I wouldn't know anything that happened from the day I died to now. As I walk the world as a ghost, I start to think what my life could of been if I haven't gone after the Strigoi in Spokane, Washington with Eddie and Mia when we were at a ski resort.

I would have graduated with my best friends and classmates. I would be guarding someone or a family. I would have been in the many memories my friends had over the years and more to come.

My life would have been totally different if I wasn't so determined on killing Strigio. I know I was training to defend the Moroi from Strigio, but I honestly wasn't thinking when I ran away to hunt them down.

I never stopped to think about them killing me or Eddie or Mia. It suppose to be us killing them. My plan totally backed fired on me. My plan got me killed. My plan made Eddie a personal blood bank. My plan made Rose and our friend Christian come after me, Eddie and Mia.

I didn't realize I had so many regrets about that day. Mostly because I tried to shove all those memoires to the far side of my brain and forget about them. Just like I shoved all the warning signs that was going off in my head when I was planning on going to Spokane.

Sighing, I looked down at a now sleeping Rosalie who has a smile on her cute little face. I'm glad someone is happy and can move on with her life without regrets. Here I am laying down in bed, thinking about all the times I regret doing this or that when a group of our enemies people are planning to _whatever _together!

I mean the past is the past. No one can change that. But, they can change what's going to happen in the future. Just like I can change what Mia and Robert are planning. Maybe when everyone is awake I can spy on Mia and Robert.

Hopefully to get information from them to tell my friends. I recently figured out I can talk to my friends through their dreams. It's awesome since I really miss all of them. I wonder if I can talk to Rose.

How did I get into Eddie's dream? I'm pretty sure I just thought about him and then _poof!_ I was in his dream. So, if I just think about Rose then I'll pop up in her dreams. If she's asleep that is.

I really hope she's asleep. I really need to talk to her. Man, I'm using the word _really_ a lot. Really this, really that. _Mason, focus! _Shaking my head, I closed my eyes and focused on Rose.

After counting to ten, I opened my eyes to the one place I never wanted to see again. Standing off to the side in a corner, no one noticed me because they were too busy fighting each other.

"Rose!" I yelled, trying to run after her, but my feet were glued to the floor. "Rose, run!"

Seeing her try to fight two Strigoi as our friends ran out of the dark house and into the safety of sunlight. Me being the love struck person I am ran back into the house to safe the girl I'm still madly in love with.

Closing my eyes, I couldn't bare to see the rest. I already know what's going happen before it happens. I run back inside the house to save Rose, but instead I get killed by one of the Strigoi.

Hearing Rose's loud scream, I undercover my eyes to see I was back in Rosalie's bedroom. Waking up at the loud noise, Rosalie turned to face me before running out of her room.

Jumping off the bed, I ran pass her toward Rose's and Dimitri's bedroom. Dimitri was cradling Rose in his arms as she sobbed into his chest. I stood at the foot of the bed, wishing_ I_ could comfort Rose.

"Mommy are you okay?" Rosalie asked, climbing up beside her parents. "Daddy, is mommy going to be okay?"

Before Dimitri had time to answer, little Tyler came running in. Tears filled his little, blue eyes. With the help of his older sister, Tyler climbed on the bed.

"I heard screaming," he sobbed, his little body shaking.

"Rosalie. Tyler. Why don't you go your stuff and you can sleep your mother and I," Dimitri said at last, looking his scared little kids.

Hand in hand, both Rosalie and Tyler left the room. Rose hasn't a single word the entire time. Dimitri leaned down to whisper something in her ear. I knew then that they probably wanted to talk about what happened before the kids came back.

Walking out of the room with my hands in pockets, I went to see if the kids are alright. Gathering their blankets and stuff animals, Rosalie and Tyler headed back to their parents' room.

**(Rose P.O.V)**

As I cry into Dimitri's chest, my mind went back to the horrible nightmare. A nightmare that was once a reality. Now that day will forever haunt my sleep. Only this time no one made it out.

**Nightmare:**

_Not one of my friends made it to the front door. To the safety of sunlight. As the two Strigio closed the door, darkness filled the entire house. Putting myself in front of the others, I tried to figure a way out of here. _

_But, there was none. _

_"Rose, just give up," Mia's annoying voice came from somewhere behind me. "You can't win! No matter what you do! You. Will. Never. Win." _

_This made the male Strigio laugh. Daring to a cast a look back at Mia saying "what are you doing? Shut up!" Mia replied with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders. Only making me even more confused. I looked from the others then back at Mia. _

_"Didn't you know little girl?" the male Strigio asked, still laughing. "Of course, you don't! Why else would you be so surprise that you've caught escaping?" _

_I could feel my blood boil as the news settled in. _That back-stabbing bitch! _No wonder she was smiling. I'm going to kill her! Before I could turn around and choke the life out of her, Mason was already yelling at her. _

_"How could you, Mia?!" he yelled, waving his arms up and down. "We trusted you!" _

_"You can't always trust people, Mase," Mia answered in a flirting voice. "A pretty boy like you should be more careful." _

**End of Nightmare:**

I screamed in frustration as the memories filled my never ending throbbing head. I'm going to get my hands on her if that's the last thing I do. Then realization hit like _that_.

A person who would soon be mine and Dimitri's son or daughter and Rosalie's and Tyler's baby sibling is growing inside of me. Is counting on me to keep him or her safe. Is a constant remember that I have to be more careful with my actions.

"Roza," Dimitri's Russian accent filled the air around us. "Please, look at me."

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands before I looked up at him. Cupping my face in his strong hands, Dimitri kissed my forehead.

"Do you want to tell me what got you so scared?" I didn't really want to explain what I experienced, but the feeling in my gut is killing me.

Hearing voices of our little children coming closer to our room, I didn't want them to hear any of this. Dimitri followed my gaze and nodded his head in agreement.

"Mommy!" Tyler called, running toward the bed with his little arms full of blankets and stuff animals. "Daddy said I sleep with you."

"Yes, you are," I smiled sadly.

"Me too!" Rosalie chimed in, coming up behind her brother.

"Kids, your mommy and I have to talk, okay?" Dimitri told them. "I'll turn on a movie, but you have to stay in bed, alright?"

Nodding their little heads, Rosalie and Tyler both climbed on the bed and laid down between Dimitri and me. After tucking the kids in bed, Dimitri and I went to our baby's nursery.

Plain, white walls surrounded most of the room. A wooden rocking chair sat in the far corner by the window. A white changing table stood a few feet away from the closet. Yes, I know it's all plain and boring. But, it's kind of hard to decorate a room when you don't know if your baby is a girl or a boy. It's a good thing I have both boy and girl stuff, so I'm completely prepared for either.

"Roza," Dimitri said, closing the door the nursery. "The floor is all yours."

Taking a deep breathe, I started from the very beginning.

* * *

**Whatcha think of the first chapter? ****Please, review!**

**Again sorry about the long wait! **

**Thanks for being so patient with me(: You are the best! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the late post! I've been super busy. **

**Chapter 2: **

* * *

**(Eddie P.O.V)**

"But, Rose, we need to get the key from Mia's creepy room," I protested.

"I know that, Eddie," Rose argued. "But, we can't just rush in there without a plan. What happens if we go to her apartment and she's there or better yet, her dad? Then what are we going to do?"

"Rose is right," Christian chimed in. "We do need a plan."

Sighing, I walked over to the far wall and looked out of the tinted window. Not much people are out since it's still early in the morning. Turning back around, I faced both of my friends. Looking at them, I tried to come up with a plan.

_There's a key under a blue mat in the bathroom. All the answers are in this room. __If you can't get in this room then just grab the key and lock it away safely where no one can find it. Did you get all this? _

Yes, Mason. I got all of it.

"Here's the plan," I said at last. "Rose, you're going to find Mia and keep her away from her apartment while Christian and I sneak in without getting caught-"

"By her dad who also lives there," Rose finished, placing her hands on her hips. "It's a great plan, but why do I have to distract her? Why can't Sparky here distract her while you and I sneak into her apartment?"

I gave her a pointed look. "Because Christian isn't about to have a baby unlike someone we all know…."

Rose huffed and shook her head. "I can still do things…like sneaking around without being caught. Don't you know I've been carrying this baby for months and so far no one outside our family circle even knows I'm pregnant?"

Rubbing the back of my neck with my hand, I looked away from her. She's right, though. Rose has been carry a baby without anyone knowing because of the necklace Sonya Tanner gave her a while ago.

Rose is also right about another thing. She has been carrying a baby for months meaning that any minute now the baby could be due and I can't let anything happen to her or the baby.

"I'm sorry, Rose," I said after a while. "I know you want to help as much as we do, but I can't let you help us with dangerous missions. This me telling you not as a friend, but as your big brother that you're not going to sneak around with us while you're about to give birth to your third child."

I completely thought Rose was going to argue with me, but she simply said, "I understand, Eddie. Plus, Dimitri knows about Mia working with Robert and all that."

"You told him?" It came out more of a statement than a question.

"I had too, Eddie! Last night, I had a terrifying nightmare that felt more real than..." Rose trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence. "If you were there, you would understand why I had to tell him."

Neither Christian, nor I asked her about the terrifying nightmare. Knowing it's better if we save that for later.

"Umm...when are we _exactly_ going to do this plan of yours, Eddie?" Christian asked, looking between Rose and me. "Because I have a meeting to attend around noon today and –"

"I'm tired and hungry," Rose finished happily for him. "I wonder if my Russian God made anything good to eat while I was gone."

Christian rolled his eyes. "When do you ever _not_ think about _food_ and your _Russian God_?"

"Never!" Rose exclaimed, walking toward the door.

I looked around our secret place before following Rose and Christian. Shutting the down behind, I locked it.

"What's the meeting you have to attend about?" I asked Christian as we walked down the stairs.

He shrugged. "Probably about the trial that's coming up. Lissa knows more about it than me since she's the queen."

"And you're her husband who-"

"Whose parents turned into evil monsters and their son might be next."

I groaned. "Do people ever let go of the past?"

I already knew the answer to my own question. No, people don't let go of the past. It's what we know all our lives. It's what keeps us from moving forward. Holding onto us and never letting go. Some people think they could live without regret, but the truth is…regret builds character.

It shapes us into a better person. I know it sounds weird and all, but it's true. I lived with regret until the moment I realized that it wasn't my fault that my best friend died years ago. It wasn't anyone's fault. We just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. That's all.

"Anyways…." Christian sighed. "When are we going to-"

"Mia!" Rose called, waving over to her.

"Rose, what are you doing?" I hissed at her.

Rose ignored me as Mia skipped toward us. I shoved my hands into my pockets so I wouldn't be tempted to-

"Hi, guys," Mia greeted us in her annoying cheerful voice. "How's it going?"

"We're good," Rose answered. "Mia, I was wondering if you want to go get something to eat."

Mia's eyes light up. "I'll love to grab a bite with you, Rose! I've been dying to try that new Chinese restaurant, but first I have to check on my father."

"Oh…okay. Maybe another time then?" Rose asked with a deadly, but sweet smile.

"Of course! I'll see you all later." Mia skips down the hall toward her apartment.

It was Christian's turn to groan. "I wonder if she's really going to check up on her father or if she's heading to the cells to have a chat with her _partner in crime_?"

"It's too early for visits, so I'm guessing she's going to _check up_ on her father," I sighed for the millionth time.

"But, what's _wrong_ with her father that has Mia checking up on him _every minute_?" Christian asked, clearly not believing a word Mia says.

Rose and I both shrugged as we continued to walk father down the hall in silence. All of us lost in our own thoughts. After a while, Rose took out her phone and texted someone.

"It's Dimitri," she said when she saw me looking at her phone. "I have to go. I'll see you guys later."

"Wait!" I called after her. Turning to Christian, I said, "I'll text you about-"

"You might want to run after Rose before she disappears." He nodded behind me.

**(Rose P.O.V) **

"Rose, I told you to wait," Eddie said, coming up next to me. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Sorry, but my stomach can't wait when it comes to food," was my best answer to his question.

Eddie just shook his head. We stepped through the doors of court into the warm April weather. Even though it's dark outside, it's still warm. The moon shines bright above us with tiny stars surrounding it.

"Eddie, you never did ans-"

"Rosemarie!" that voice belong to the one and only. My mother, Janie Hathaway.

Turning around, I saw her walking straight toward us with my old man, Abe Mazur close behind her. I started laughing when I noticed my mother's annoyed look at whatever my old man is going on and on about.

"Abe, why don't you and Eddie go to the apartment?" Janie interrupted. "Rosemarie and I have some things we need to discuss, so we'll see you boys later."

My mother didn't wait for answer from either of them to answer as she walked away. I simply shrugged my shoulders when Eddie looked at me for help. Putting out my phone, I texted Dimitri.

**Rose: Mother's here & wants to talk. **

**My Sexy Russian God: Your mother or mine? **

Yes, that's Dimitri's name in my phone and yes, it's totally true! He is _my_ Sexy Russian God.

**Rose: Mine. **

**My Sexy Russian God: What she want to talk about? **

**Rose: How am I suppose to know, Comrade? **

**My Sexy Russian God: Oh, Roza. What am I going to do with you? **

"Rosemarie, are you even listen to me?" my mother's stern voice made me look up from my phone. "Who are you texting right this minute?"

"Dimitri, of course!" I said. "He wanted to talk to me before you and old man showed up."

Placing her hand on my cheek, my mother gave me a small smile. "Follow me."

With that, she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and guided me toward a bunch of trees next the iron gate leading outside of court. My mother rarely smiles, so why did she just give me small smile?

Once we were away from other people, she turned to me. The small smile still on her face. This time she placed both hands on my shoulders. She took a deep breathe before saying in a quite voice,

"Rosemarie, I know you wanted to have your baby at the beach house where you and Dimitri had your honeymoon at. But, with everything that's going on I-"

"I know, mom," I said sadly. "It's not going to happen because of trial and all that."

Janie sighed and simply shook her head. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know? I really don't know? That's probably what Dimitri wants to talk about."

Covering my face with my hands, I sobbed. My mother wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in close to her. Why can't everything go my way? Why does there always have to be a problem after problem?

Why is the whole world out to get to me? Screaming into my hands, I cried even harder. I just want one day _one day _where there are no problems or anything. Is that really hard to ask for?

My mother unwrapped her arms from around me as another person hugged me tightly to them. I took a deep breathe and smelled Dimitri's aftershave. Grabbing a handful of his shirt, I pulled him closer to me.

"Everything is going to be alright, Roza," Dimitri whispered in my ear. "Everything is to be alright. I won't let anything happen to you or our kids."

"How do you know everything is going to be alright?" I sob, removing my hands from my face. "How do you know, Dimitri?"

When he didn't answer me, I knew then that everything wasn't going to be alright. I took deep breaths as I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands. My mother stood there silently watching Dimitri and me.

"Rosemarie, there are going to be times when you're forced to make hard decisions," Janie said at last, rubbing my back. "Those times are _now_. You can't have the baby here at court while everything else is going to on."

Looking at my mother, I saw her face was dead serious. I was almost afraid to ask her what she means by all this. I understand that I can't have a baby here, but I'm leaving either. I refuse to leave knowing my friends and family might be in danger. I started shaking my head as the tears I just wiped away were coming back and harder this time.

"Roza, your mother is right," Dimitri said. "You can't stay here and have our baby when-"

"I'm _not_ leaving!" I interrupted him, stepping out of both my mother's and his embrace. "_I'm_ having this baby not _you_! It's _my_ choice where I want to have this baby! Why can't either of you understand that?"

"We _do_ understand, Roza," Dimitri said calmly. "We really do. I love you and our kids very much that I'm trying my hardest to fix things, but-"

"But, me being here is making everything lot harder," I finished, feeling tears roll down my cheeks.

* * *

**Poor Rose! **

**Sorry again about the wait!**

**Whatcha think?**

**Thanks(: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's see how Mia is doing lately with everything that's happening at court.**

**Chapter 3: **

* * *

**(Mia P.O.V)**

Flipping through the documents on my desk, I came upon one labeled: _Mason_ _Ashford. _Sighing, I opened it and saw his whole life story spread out before me. Where he was born and what day. Who both of his parents are.

All the academies he attended and the teachers he had. The people he hung out with. Who he spent more time with. _Rose and Eddie. _His class schedules for middle and high school. Who his mentor was. Where and when he use to train.

This document has _everything_ related to Mason in it. Even how he...he died. Why did he have to be the one to die? Why couldn't it have been Rose or Christian? Why is it everyone I love either dies or hates me?

First, it's Andre Dragomir, Lissa's older brother who died in a car accident years ago. Then it's Aaron Drozdov who is still alive, but hates me because of his ex-friend Lissa. I had to sleep with Jesse Zeklos and Ralf Sarkozy to get them to spread rumors about Lissa's best friend Rose.

Adrian Ivashkov doesn't even know I exist and Mason is dead. Both of them are friends with Lissa. Wait, a minute! All the guys I love or use to love knows Lissa in some way. Maybe, instead of trying to get rid of Rose, I need to get rid of Lissa.

But, that's going to be a challenge since she's the queen and has _a bunch_ of guardians guarding her all the time. Lissa doesn't have any of her guards around when her friends are with her because she trusts her friends very much.

I wonder what will happen if I disguise as someone who is alone with her all the time? Someone who's parents willingly turned Strigoi and their son might be next. Someone who I never liked then or now.

The problem is how am I going to get a charm that when I wear it I look like the person Lissa and her friends trust dearly. I can't ask Sonya Tanner to do for me because she might catch onto my plan.

Lissa is totally out of the question. Maybe, my old friend Robert Doru can help me. Laughing to myself, I closed Mason's document. Standing up, I walked over to the closet where I keep filing cabinets that hold more documents of people's whole life story.

Rose, Mason and Eddie aren't the only people who's life I know about. The question is...am I willing to go to the extreme to kill the queen of the Moroi world and frame it on her husband?

Oh, yes I am! But, what happens after Lissa is killed and Christian is in jail? What am I going to do then? Taping my chin with my finger, I thought about this for a minute. I _could_ find a way to bring back my mother and maybe even Mason!

But, how am I going to do that? Man, all my plans have their boundaries! I'm determined to do what it takes to finally have my happy ever after with the one I love even if I have to kill a few people along the way.

Someone else who doesn't have their happy ever after is poor Rosemarie Belikova who is pregnant with her and Dimitri's third child. When I said I know her whole life story, I mean _her whole life story_.

From when she was born to now. Every _single_ detail. I knew her father _way_ before she did. I even knew where her Russian God was living at before she did. I knew everything and still know everything.

I'm using this all to my_ own_ advantage. I'm planning on kidnapping Christian. Keep him here and pretend to be him. Causing trouble at court and all that horrible stuff that will make Lissa question him.

Before anyone knows it, poor Queen Vasilisa is no more. I think it will _a whole lot_ easier if I just pretend to be Lissa instead of Christian. Yeah, I think I'm going to go with that plan since Rose and Lissa aren't bonded anymore.

Plus, I always wanted to be queen even if I'm not really the queen just pretending to be one. I don't recall Christian and Lissa having any children at all meaning there are still only two surviving Dragomirs in the family.

Once Lissa is gone, what happens to Jill? That's a good question. She becomes the last living Dragomir. Like I said back then: _I'm bound to take down the entire Dragomir line!_

But, in order to do that I have to get something of Lissa's. I could compel one of my guardian friends to-

"Mia, sweetheart! Some people are here to see you!" my father's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" I called, closing the closet door.

I wonder who the people are and what the want to talk to me about. Turning off the lamp on my desk, I grabbed the key to the room and shoved it in my pants pocket. Opening the door a crack, I saw my father standing there waiting for me.

"Aw, Mia," he said, his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "I was starting to get worried that you didn't hear me."

I called loudly that I was coming. "I heard you, father."

Smiling, I closed the room door and followed him down the hall. There were at least four guardians standing in the living room. I tried to figure out what was going on, but with their backs turned to my father and me it didn't help one bit.

Hearing us walk in they stopped talking among each other and faced us. I recognized the guardians as the ones who work down in the holding cells. Now I'm really confused in why they're here at my apartment.

Does it have something to do with Robert? If it is, why does he want to see me? Or is this about the oncoming trial? There are a lot of questions in why the guardians are here.

**(Christian P.O.V) **

**Eddie: I need to talk to you now!**

**Christian: I have to attend the stupid meeting with Lissa right now. Can't it wait? **

**Eddie: No! **

Sighing, I was about to open the door to go see what Eddie wants when Lissa came in walking in.

"Christian, where are you going?" she asked. "We have a meeting to attend right now."

Turning to face her, I answered, "I...I have to go meet Eddie _right_ _now_."

She looks as beautiful as ever in her royal dresses, but this one is my favorite. A dark green, medieval dress that fits her perfectly.

"Can't it wait? The meeting is about to start."

"I...I-" cutting myself off, I forced a smile on my face. "Yeah, it can wait. Are you ready?"

"Let me just grab something real quick."

Once she was out of the room, my forced smile dropped. Pulling my phone back out of my pocket, I texted Eddie telling him I couldn't come meet him.

**Eddie: It's really important though! I got a few guys who went to you know who's apartment to pull her and her father out so we go in and look around!**

**Christian: How did you pull that off? **

**Eddie: I'll tell you later it's kind of a long story, but I thought we were doing this together? **

**Christian: Didn't Rose say Dimitri knows about Mia working with Robert and all that?** **Ask him to help.**

**Eddie: Yeah, sure.**

There was _a lot_ of power in just those two words. I felt horrible about not being able to help my friend because I have to go to some stupid meeting where my opinion doesn't even matter.

"Liss, why don't you go to the meeting and I'll see you there?" I suggested, hoping she will say yes.

"Why can't we go together?" she asked, looking confused.

I sighed. "I do want to go together, but why I do I have to go when my opinion doesn't even matter?"

"Of course your opinion matters, Christian. It matters to me and-"

"And only you. You're the queen and everyone wants the queen's opinion, not her husband whose parents-" I cut myself off before I went in too deep. "Liss, I just really don't want to go."

Placing her hand on my cheek, my beautiful wife smiled at me. "Your opinion_ does_ matter, Christian."

"So..." I began slowly. "I have to attend the meeting?"

"No, not if you don't want to. But, you have to promise that you'll make it up to me later tonight."

"Oh, I promise," I said, kissing her sweet lips. "There's more where that came from. Will you promise me that you'll text me, so I know you got there safely?"

"I promise, Christian," Lissa smiled. "Now I have to go now or else I might be late."

I walked hand in hand with Lissa until we had to part ways. I'm kind of glad she understood that I didn't want to attend the meeting. She always understood me when no one didn't.

**Christian: Are you at Rose's apartment? **

**Eddie: Yeah. Why? Can you come? **

**Christian: Yep. I'll be there in a few. **

Heading down the hallway toward the guardian apartments, I thought about what Eddie had in mind. I know part of his plan is to get the key from Mia's apartment, but how are we going to get in without her or her father finding us.

Who are the guys Eddie hired or whatever to keep Mia and her father away from their apartment so we can sneak in? My questions were answered when I saw Eddie heading toward me.

"Hey, man," he greeted. "I'm guessing Lissa didn't make you attend the _stupid_ meeting after all?"

"No, thank God," I said, feeling relief that she _didn't_ make me go. "I promised that I'll make it up to her later."

"By _later_ you mean tonight?"

"Yeah...why?"

Eddie sighed. "Because I told Dimitri that you couldn't come with me and that I didn't want to go by myself. So, it might be the three of us going."

Dimitri, Eddie and me going on a secret mission to Mia's apartment to look for a key that unlocks a creepy room. This is going to be something. Let's just say I'm not that positive when it comes to...basically _everything_.

Coming to Rose's apartment, Eddie unlocks the door. "Just letting you know that Dimitri and Rose are in their room talking right now."

"About what?" I asked, shutting the door behind me.

"Rose thinks her being here is making things lot harder on everyone with the baby being almost due and all."

That makes since. I mean none of us want to see Rose get hurt or anything. Nodding my head, I followed him to the couch. There was absolute silence that I started to wonder where Rosalie and Tyler were?

"Eddie, where's Rosalie and Tyler at?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Sonya has them," he answered without meeting my gaze. "Did you tell Lissa about any of this?"

"Nope. Have you told Jill yet?"

Eddie shook his head back and forth. "I want to keep Jill safe by leaving her out of all this."

"I know what you mean. Where is Jill by the way?"

"She's helping Sonya with the kids."

I've always been good at small talk, expect with Lissa. When we're together we have long conversations that can last all day if either of us had the free time to do so. I sometimes think of Eddie as a brother I never had.

He's been through just as much as the rest of us have. We're all trying to get through life together as a family.

* * *

**What do you think of Mia & her evil plan? **

**Good? Bad? **

**Please, let me know! **

**Thanks(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

**(Eddie P.O.V) **

"Let's get what we came for and leave before anyone finds out we're here," I told Christian in a low voice. "Mason said the key is under a blue bathroom mat."

Walking through the living room, Christian and I looked around for the bathroom with a blue mat and a key. Grabbing my shoulder, Christian pointed in the direction of a bathroom. Nodding, I slowly headed toward it.

My hand on my silver stake inside my belt with Christian following close behind me. Lightly placing my free hand on the door knob, I opened the door. Inside, the bathroom was filled with rubber ducks. From sink to bathtub.

"Eddie, this bathroom doesn't have a blue mat," Christian said, looking at the bright yellow bathroom mat on the white tile floor. "We should still check under it, though."

He's right. It's better to be safe than sorry. Bending down, I slowly lifted up the yellow mat to see nothing, but the floor beneath it. Sighed, I let the mat go and stood up.

"One bathroom down. I don't have no clue how many more bathrooms to go," Christian joked sourly, turning around to leave.

"There has to be another bathroom somewhere around here," I said more to myself than him. "Mason would _never_ lie to me about _anything_."

Across from the rubber ducky bathroom was the kitchen and in the middle of them was a long hallway which Christian was walking toward. There were five doors. Two on each side and one at the end of the hall.

One of them must be Mia's creepy room where she keeps photos and documents about us, but which one is it? Trying the door on the left, it turned out to be Mia's bedroom.

The one across from it was an office probably her father's office. Where is her father anyways? Did he go with Mia and the-

"Eddie," Christian called, standing in front of a door next to Mia's bedroom. "The door is locked."

Running over, I patted him on the back. "You found the room, but we still need the key to get in."

"We haven't looked in the kitchen or the other two doors."

The last remaining doors turned out to be Mia's father's bedroom and the hall closet which neither had a bathroom.

How about Mia's bedroom and her father's office? Do they have bathrooms?

"Christian, check Mia's father's office for a bathroom while I check her bedroom," I said, turning back to the first door I checked.

Her room looked the same when I first opened her door. But, as I'm being more observant to my surrounding, I noticed there was of course _another_ door. Another door which can led us to the key. Going over to it, I opened the door. There on the floor was a blue bathroom mat. Lifting it up, I saw there was no key.

"No, that can't be!" I shouted angrily, gripping the mat in my fist. "Christian. Christian, I find the blue bathroom mat, but there's no key. I repeat no key."

He took the mat from my fist and set it back down on the floor where I found it. "Maybe, Mia took the key with her when she and her father left with the guardians."

"If that's true then she _had_ to be in her creepy room when the guardians came. Otherwise, why wouldn't it be here like Mason said?"

Just then, I heard the front door open and close along with voices. Turning around, I saw Mia's bedroom door wide open. I ran to close it before either of them noticed it was open. Coming back to the bathroom, I closed that door too.

"Eddie, what are we going to do?" Christian asked in hushed voice. "We're-"

I clamped my hand over his mouth at the same time the bedroom door open. Looking around the bathroom for a place where two full grown men could hide without getting caught.

Shoving Christian in the bathtub, I turned the lights off and climbed in. It was a tight squeeze, but we managed to both get in there. Without any warning, the bathroom light came back on.

"It's okay," Mia said sweetly. "Mama's putting you back where you belong and later after I finish my homework, we could go back to planning my revenge on Lissa."

Christian and I both stayed perfectly quiet and still behind Mia's sold black shower curtains while she did whatever in her bathroom. I really hope she's not planning on taking a shower any minute now.

Seeing Mia's hand reach inside the shower, I started to tense up. I don't think Christian knew that he was squeezing my hand as we both huddled together watching.

_Please, don't turn on the water! Don't turn it on! _Biting my lip, I watched as Mia's hand went pass the knobs and straight for the body wash.

"Cumbers are gentle on the skin," Mia noted, reading the back of the bottle. "And they're really good in salads."

"Mia dearly, do you want to help me make a snack?" her father asked, coming into the bathroom. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, it's just my cumber body wash. But, yeah I'll love to help you make a snack."

Oh good, they're leaving! But, how are Christian and I going to sneak out of here with them in kitchen?

"Why don't you go in the kitchen and I'll put this away?" Mia's father said. "You can make something you learned from…."

I heard Mia's high pitch squeal and her shoes running on the tile floor.

"….class," her father finished once Mia had left.

Laughing, her father pulled back the shower curtain making Christian and me jump quietly out of the bathtub before he could see us. Grabbing a hold of Christian's shirt, I pulled him toward Mia's bed while her father was still preoccupied in the bathtub.

Scrunching up in a ball, I backed up until I was near the wall. Christian did the same thing. Feeling my phone vibrate in pants pocket, I pulled it out.

**Rose: Do you have the key? **

**Eddie: Not yet.**

**Rose: Hurry up then! **

**Eddie: Alright!**

It would have been _a whole easier_ if Dimitri had come with us. Not that Christian and I aren't capable of getting the key ourselves, but we would have been in and out of Mia's apartment more quickly with him around. Besides, Rose needs Dimitri more than we do anyways.

Christian and I waited for what seemed like forever for Mia's father to leave. When he finally did, I almost screamed with joy. _Almost_. Climbing out from under the bed, I went back to the bathroom to get the key and replaced it with a hot pink toothbrush.

"We have the key, but how are we going to get out of here?" Christian asked, closing the bathroom door a little.

"There's a window in front of Mia's desk," I told him, moving toward the door to show him. "We could climb out that and escape."

"That's a great plan only if the windows really opened seeing how they're tinted and _can't_ be opened."

Finding the key is one challenge. Getting out of Mia's apartment without getting caught is another. Anything is possible if you just believe in yourself and right this minute we need _a whole lot_ of believing that we could open this window and get out of here.

**(Mason P.O.V) **

I don't blame Christian for not wanting to attend the meeting. It was super boring, but I made myself stay there and listen until it was over. None of which was helpful to me. They already conformed that a trial will take place, but haven't set a due date yet.

It's only elven days before Easter and two days before the students are out for a week for spring break. Most of the students live here at court or are staying here with friends and their families meaning it's going to be _extra_ hard spying on people.

Heading toward the holding cells, I figure I could stop by and see what Robert and his minions are up to. Hopefully get some information that pushes us one step closer to taking them down.

But, what happens to me? Everyone else gets their happily ever after while I continue to walk the earth as a ghost. Yes, there's other ghosts around, but they mostly like to keep to themselves.

Coming to the holding cells, I walked down the long hallway until I found the man I'm looking for. Seeing as he's asleep means I have no other choice than to tap into his dreams. Being a ghost, I could pop in and out of places without anyone even knowing about it.

Closing my eyes, I thought about Robert dreaming and how much I want to be there. Feeling a sensational wave inside me, I opened my eyes to see Robert having a conversation with someone. Coming closer, I noticed it was one of his minions.

Not just a minion, but _the_ minion who attacked Eddie in a bathroom and got he's cover blown by Eddie telling Hans. Now, he's been locked up in the holding cells with the rest of the evil crew.

"Now, what are we going to do?" the minion asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Mia is taking care of everything," Robert answered calmly. "In no time, she will get us out of here and away from the Moroi court."

The minion shook his head. "What about bring back her little boyfriend?"

_Her little boyfriend? _Mia doesn't have a boyfriend. Does she? I don't remember her ever having a boyfriend when she left the academy to live here with her father.

"Mia wants me to bring him back from the dead." Robert sighed. "But, I don't know how I'm going to do that when he's been dead for years."

Bring _him_ back from the dead. He's been dead for years. Who is the _he_ they're talking about?

"Did you tell her it's not possible unless you have his body and something he loves dearly?"

It was Robert's turn to shake his head. "No. No, I haven't because for some reason I can't reach out to Mia while she's asleep. It's like something is blocking me from her dreams and I hate it!"

"Don't get too worked up old man," I said out loud. "Maybe Mia blocked you on purpose or something. I would-"

"Don't you think I know that already?" the minion asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "But, when we do get out of here…how are you going to find what he loves dearly when he's dead?"

Robert simply smiled. "Everyone knows poor little Mason Ashford has been in love with Rose ever since they were little."

How did he know that? They better _not_ hurt Rose! I have to warn her about…about what? What are they going to do to her and my body? Where is my body anyways?Probably in a grave somewhere with other people's graves.

Robert's dream started to fade away right before my eyes. The men exchanged a few more words, but I couldn't tell what they were saying. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of Robert's cell with a couple of guardians unlocking the door.

"What are you doing?" I screamed, looking at them outraged.

Of course, they couldn't hear me so none of them answered as they went on to opening the door. Placing hang cuffs on Robert, the guardians escorted him down a different hallway than the one I came from.

The hallway they went down had a door at the end of it. Through the door was a feeding room where Moroi prisoners can still get blood without leaving the holding cells. Not wanting to witness Robert feeding, I left to go find my friends wherever they are.

* * *

**Like? Hate? **

**Please, let me know! **

**Thanks(: **


End file.
